legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Karone
Karone (formerly known as the villain Astronema) is one of the main antagonists of Power Rangers In Space and a main protagonist in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. She is portrayed by Melody Perkins. Karone is from the colony world known as KO-35. She is the sister of Red Space Ranger Andros. She was kidnapped by the evil bounty hunter Darkonda, and was raised by Ecliptor to be evil. She was later brought back to the side of good after the sacrifice of Zordon. A year later, she disguised herself as her evil persona in order to steal back the Pink Quasar Saber and to bring it back to Terra Venture. She eventually chosen by the spirit of deceased Power Ranger Kendrix Morgan to be the second (and current) Pink Galaxy Ranger. She later returns in Power Rangers Super Megaforce to help the refugees get to safety when The Armada attacked. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Karone will appear in Season 10 as a main character in the second half. She travels to Chorus to retrieve the Pink Quasar Saber to keep it from the First Order and other villains such as Heckyl/Snide, Vilgax, and others. She joins the heroes while fighting against Tong Shau Ping. Fire Rebellion: Season 12 TBA Rise of the Villains TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Andros (brother), T.J. Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Megaforce Rangers, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, Sunset Shimmer, Agent Nevada, Agent California, Team Blood Gulch, John Taylor, Nick Reyes, The Mane 7, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Enemies: Space Rangers (formerly, as Astronema), Trakeena, The Armada, Anti-Order Movement, Settlement Defense Front, Salen Kotch, Tong Shau Ping, Sledge, Rabia, Ragyo Kiryuin, Nui Harime, Jasper, Zurgane, Etemon, Lord Arcanon, Singe, Doomwing, Salem, Ranger Forms Pink Galaxy Ranger.jpg|Pink Galaxy Ranger Other Images Astronema.jpg|Karone's evil persona, Astronema Karone Super Megaforce.png|Karone in Super Megaforce Cyberastronema.jpg|Cyborg Astronema both in power rangers in Space and Rise of the villains|link=Karone Relationships Andros Karone and Andros are siblings. However, Karone didn't know much of her good childhood due to being kidnapped by Darkonda and raised by Ecliptor to be evil. She, while as Astronema, did have a locket with a picture of her and Andros. This is what helped Andros bring Karone back to her senses. T.J. Johnson Carlos Vallerte Ashley Hammond Cassie Chan Zhane Leo Corbett Kai Chen Damon Henderson Maya Kendrix Morgan Kendrix was the one responsible for allowing Karone to become a Power Ranger. While trying to protect the Pink Quasar Saber from Trakeena, she was tossed off a cliff, but was saved by Kendrix' ghost. After Trakeena's defeat (not perminant until Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue), Karone put the Pink Quasar Saber back in its alter. As a result, Kendrix was resurrected. Kendrix gave her thanks to Karone for everything she had done for the Rangers, in which Karone said that she wouldn't have missed it for the world. Mike Corbett Derrick "Freeze" McCracken Sunset Shimmer Agent Nevada (LOTM) Karone and Nevada are seen to be very good friends. One of the similarities they share is that they were former villains, Nevada once being controlled by the Nightmare Forces, and Karone once being known as Astronema. They do their best to help each other out. Agent California (LOTM) Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Applejack Starlight Glimmer Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadance Shining Armor Flurry Heart Sunburst Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Power Ranger Category:Pink Power Rangers Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Sister of Hero Category:Blondes Category:Pure Good Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Pawns Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Guardians Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Tokusatsu